deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton Vs J6
Description Battle between the most iconic robot character of Undertale, Mettaton, and the most iconic robot character of Adventure Quest Worlds, J6. Interlude Rpp4d2 : *looks at the time* OHMYGOOOOD!! GUYS, WE'RE LATEEE!!!! Boomstick : Uh? Did we have a schedule, or something like that. Rpp4d2 : I HAD! But I kinda forgot about it cuz I was too busy playing Pokémon Go, now that it was released in my country. Boomstick : So? Wiz : All right then, I got this. *clears throat* Today's battle shall be extremely exciting, as we see the epic confrontation between... Boomstick : My robot-senpai, greatest star of the underground, and human-extermination robot, Mettaton! Rpp4d2 : And the bountyhunter, J6! The greatest superweapon and bountyhunter in the shape of a helmet. Boomstick : He's Wiz, he's Rp, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Mettaton Wiz : Mettaton was the robotic creation of Dr. Alphys, a robot with a soul inside. Rpp4d2 : His primary function was to be a human-exterminating robot, but eventually, Dr. Alphys decided to simply make him a TV star instead, giving him a more "photogenic" body. Boomstick : Mettaton earned a legion of fans, however, his human-exterminating program was never truly erased, and under pressure, he can reveal his true form, METTATON NEO! Wiz : Speaking of forms, he has his original square form, as a TV show host. His EX form, that is an upgraded version of him made by Alphys, and his NEO form, for fighting. Rpp4d2 : Mtt's square shell is almost impenetrable, the same cannot be said about his two other forms, whose defensive hablities aren't as much powerful. Wiz : Still, he is a very powerful foe, as he can shoot lasers, eletric shocks, and even fly. He is exactly what any killer robot has to be. Rpp4d2 : Except powerful enough to not be killed by a little kid with a knife. Wiz : Yeah, there's that. Even though Mettaton's other forms give him an advantage in terms of movement, and attacks, his resistance is significantly lower in his other forms. Boomstick : Also, not forgetting, he may be a bit greedy sometimes, not caring about those who love him, as he is seen trying to leave the Underground just to become a star on the surface. Rpp4d2 : Still, he is a very fun, charismatic antagonist, as well as an awesome friend for Frisk, and also a foe to not mess around with. Boomstick : So is the next combatant. "J6" Rpp4d2 : Robotic Assistance Apparatus Model J Version 6.0 is a robot created by the scientist Dr. Tyrone McAllister, and his primary function was to be a superweapon that would improve the soldiers of the Inertia Armed Forces. Wiz : Dr. McAllister, though, saw that his creation could be too dangerous in the wrong hands, and decides to steal it and take it with him. Boomstick : But what the Doc didn't count on is that he was being followed by the Inertia Armed Forces themselves, and was put on a trap. Rpp4d2 : J6 then tells Dr. McAllister he could help if the scientist put him on his head. Boomstick : Dr. McAllister obeys, and with 6's help, he is able to defeat the soldiers. Wiz : Many years pass, and J6 has become a superhero, known as Super 6, spreading good wherever he went. Boomstick : But their fun is cut short, as one day during a fight with a gang leader, Tyrone McAllister is killed. Rpp4d2 : The leader decides to take Super 6's helmet as a trophy, unknown to the robot's true nature. Wiz : After this, J6 takes control of the thug, and leaves Dr. McAllister's body, as he goes to complete his own journey. Boomstick : J6 then steals a spaceship, called the Hyperium, and goes around the universe living his adventures as a BountyHunter. Rpp4d2 : From time to time, J6 takes a new host body, making a deal with them, meanwhile they are his host for as long as needed. Boomstick : J6's plan is finally revealed in his saga finale in AQW, as we find out that everything he was looking for was... a body of his own. Wiz : After so many hosts, J6 finally had his own body, and now could go wherever he wanted to, and do whatever he wanted to. Boomstick : J6 was designed to be a superweapon, his metal head was designed to be basically indestructible. Rpp4d2 : You say "metal head" as if he was anything other than the head actually... Wiz : J6's main weapons depend on the host, for example, J-Roku's weapon was a katana, meanwhile Super 6's weapon was a hockey bat, his JVI host's weapon was a medieval-looking sword, and so on. Rpp4d2 : His most famous weapons though, are his Shotgun, and his Dual Pistols. Both shoot lasers. Boomstick : For being created as a superweapon, J6's aim is the closest to, if not, perfect. He is capable of hitting his enemy's weak spots without much trouble, and deal them massive damage. Wiz : An important hability to be noted is J6's hability to control his host's body, as well as changing hosts whenever needed. Rpp4d2 : J6 can also fly a spaceship. Boomstick : And also, he can use basically ANY type of weapon imaginable, seriously, this guy's a beast. Rpp4d2 : Not a beast, even though it's hard to, if you destroy the head, game over for him. And also, J6 can be very smart, but also very reckless sometimes, as he simply abandons extremely useful gear, just because he is "not using it anymore". Still, I'm excited for the outcome of this. Wiz : Now, we've seen basically everything about these two combatants... Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR THE DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IiZj-h2_SYHyperspace theme starts playing. Mettaton is walking around a dark and empty hallway, completely lost. Suddenly, he heard a banging noise on the next room, and rushed towards it, trying to find the source of the sound. Once he reaches the room, he sees a man using some weird clothes, a mixture of old west, and futuristic, with a silver and brown helmet, with green glowing eyes. MTT : Greetings! I am Mettaton! I would like to know where am I. J6 : So... You must be the other passanger H.A.L. warned me about. I don't know who you are, but I have a tight schedule. MTT : Oh, acting all rough all of a sudden? J6 : If you value your life, stay away from me. I won't hesitate to pull the trigger on you. MTT : Ooooohhh Yess! A challenger I see? If you want to fight me, I'll be sure to make your last moments ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDatjUbYrxoMetal Crusher starts playing. MTT : OOOOHHH YEEESSS!! TIME FOR SOME ACTION! DRAMA! BLOODSHED! J6 : ... Mettaton makes the first move, as he shoots lighting bolts at J6, who simply dodges the with ease. J6 counterattacks Mettaton, using his dual pistols, hitting him, and causing some minor damage. MTT : Ouch! So you are a tough one, right? Oh, our 17 viewers will love this! Mettaton then tries to shoot lasers at J6, but is then blocked by J6's own laser shots. After a while, Mettaton tries to approach J6, getting his orange and blue lasers ready, but is suddenly interrupted, as J6 gets out of the way, and shoots Mettaton in the wheel, diabling his ground movements. Mettaton then activates his rocket, and starts flying around, as he grabs a chainsaw out of nowhere, and starts attacking J6 with it. J6 dodges most attacks with ease, and even when he gets hit, it isn't much of a problem for him. J6 then grabs his shotgun, and shoots Mettaton. Even though, J6 is unable to destroy Mettaton's external armor, he is able to stun him for a while. J6 then shoots Mettaton with his dual pistols, unable to cause any greater damage. J6 : (Damn, I may need more firepower) After a while, Mettaton is able to move again, and chases after J6 with his chainsaw, until he reaches a hallway full of turrets. Mettaton is basically overwhelmed by the amount of turrets shooting at him at the same time, and retreats. J6 is then able to get to his weapon room, and grabs the Merciless Mercenary Guns, and gets ready to confront Mettaton in his VR room. Meanwhile, Mettaton is finally able to deactivate the turrets, and moves on to the next hallway. Once he sees a door, he enters it, seeing he is in some kind of elevator. One of the buttons is highlighted, so Mettaton presses it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC69LkPbxwgHyperium Elevator starts playing. Mettaton just stays there for a while, waiting for the elevator to go to the VR room, and once he gets there and opens the door he is greeted with a laser shot right at one of his arms, as he looks and sees J6 holding a pair of guns. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq4jfdgg_C0Doom Arena starts playing. J6 shoots Mettaton with the merciless mercenary guns, until he destroys his other arm. Mettaton then starts to shoot lightning, and attempts to flee, but is unable to. J6 has the upper hand. and starts using everything in his power to destroy Mettaton's outer shell. Mettaton doesn't give up so easily, and even armless, he tries fighting back, but still, his power fading more and more over time. Mettaton uses everything in his power to stop J6, but is basically unable to. Once Mettaton is basically powerless, J6 starts shooting him with the Merciless Mercenary Guns until he finally destroys the outer armor of the robot. J6 discards the weapons, believing that he won't need to use them anymore, as he turns around to leave. However, once he does so, all he can hear is a very loud and dramatic "OOOOOOHHHHH YESSSSS". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp2NO7hQxDIPower of NEO starts playing. J6 turns around, and sees Mettaton in his NEO form, getting ready to exterminate J6, once and for all. Mettaton starts flying, and uses his hand canon to shoot J6, who barely dodges the first shot, only to see a huge amount of plasma shots coming at him. Mettaton shoots J6 multiple times, hitting him in many ways. Mettaton gets his chainsaw back, and starts attacking J6 with it, who gets our mostly unharmed. Mettaton sees this, and uses his mini-mettaton bombs to attack J6, who is caught off-guard. J6 doesn't take much damage, but that's enough for Mettaton to plan his next move, striking J6 down with his laser globe, flashing blue, orange, and white lasers. J6 avoids most of them, but then, Mettaton starts throwing some bombs at him. J6 is almost able to destroy them all in time, however, Mettaton gets his Merciless Mercenary guns before he can react, and starts shooting him with it. J6 takes much damage from this, and once Mettaton sees an opportunity he rushes at him, striking J6 with his chainsaw, finishing him off. Mettaton NEO laughs, as he looks over J6's destroyed body, and has an interesting idea. MTT : For being such a darling and helping me entertain our 14 viewers, I may even take your helmet to my studio, and keep it as a trophy, once I find my way out of here. Mettaton then puts the helm on his head, and feels an excruciating pain, as he falls to his knees, and hears someone laughing. MTT : Show yourself! J6 : Oh, it was foolish of you to think you could take me as a trophy, in fact, you're not the first one to make such mistake... Now, Mettaton, I will "Borrow" your body for a while, I have some things to do... And with that J6 takes full control of Mettaton NEO's body, deactivating him, and getting ready to rebuild his body. K.O.! Wiz : That was... definitively impressive. Boomstick : I've seen better. Rpp4d2 : Gee, thanks... Boomstick : So, analyzing time! Wiz : While Mettaton is very resistant in his classic form, J6 also has very potent firepower. Also, even in Mettaton's NEO form, he isn't that much stronger, in fact, his resistance is weaker. Rpp4d2 : Also worth mentioning the hability that gave J6 the victory this time, his hability to take a host body and control it. Even though most of the time he makes a deal with his hosts, he also has the power to control them, wich we clearly see him using in the end of this battle. Boomstick : Also, HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY'S WEAPON CLOSET? THAT THING IS HUGE! Wiz : It's more that obvious that today's winner is J6! Drakath Vs Asriel - Previous | Episode List http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rpp4d2/Rpp4d2_Episode_List | Next - Warlic & Cysero Vs Sans & Papyrus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles